Total Drama Cartoon Infinity!
by ewisko8
Summary: 78 contestants from 13 different cartoons battle it out to win 10 million dollars! New Alliances and New Villains will come forth in the brand new season hosted by Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. How will the Ed's try to scam their way to the top? Will Chris try to reclaim his spot as host from Dexter? All this and more will be answered in Total Drama Infinity!


**A/N Hey guys another story for you all. This is a collab project that I'm doing with a couple of my friends. A mighty big crossover this is featuring people from shows such as an Ed, Edd and Eddy and KND!**

Total Drama Infinity! Episode 1 part 1

Below the deep Canadian sea where Camp Wawanakwa has sunken from season 5 due to Chris's fracking incident once laid in ruins. Fortunately Chris was lucky enough to find a young genius to repair the sunken isle into a new underwater city where his reality show could once again prosper. Sadly Dexter may have done this too well, impressing the network executives so much into firing Chris and putting Dexter as the new host. Chris still wanting to be part of the show which he worked on for 5seasons he managed to earn a spot as the captain of his Total Drama team. Dexter also changed the games rules having a whopping total of 13 teams to the mix of people all from different parts around the world. Some came from spy organizations trying to defeat adult tyranny others came from workers working at a park.

Now with a fresh scuba diving suits the contestants, new and old prepare to participate in the most extravagant Total Drama in their lives.

"Welcome everyone to the first episode of Total Drama Infinity!" Dexter shouted to the contestants. They were in their scuba suits now and standing at the gate of the city. Suddenly a submarine came into view and landed in front of Dexter. "First up from a Foster home we have team Fosters: Bloo, Wilt, Mac, Coco, Eduardo and Mr. Herriman!" All of the imaginary friends and Mac swam off the boat.

"Cool a reality show; I can win so many paddle balls with that money!" Bloo shouted up into the water.

"No master blooregard, we all promised that we would donate money to the house if our team won." Harriman scolded.

"Anyway, next off the bus is a team Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg!" All of the young superheroes walked off the dock.

"Wow if we win this thing I can by so much Tofu!" Beastboy shouted mouth watering

"We also have kids from a summer camp: Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Eduard, Mr. Lumpass and Chip and Skip!" The young animal contestants swam out of the bus.

"Wow with money like this we can really renovate camp Kidney!" Lazlo said in glee.

"Other people we have are some kids from a French boarding school: Jeremy, Aileta, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Sissi!" The French students swam out from the bus.

"We can really improve the school with this kind of money." Odd said.

"Next we Have people from the NFL itself: Ish, Ash, OT, Marty, Tua and Troy!" Everyone swam out of the bus except for OT who was just a floating T.V.

"We can raise a lot of money for the NFL now!" Ish said triumphantly.

"We also have some citizens from Endsville: Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Fred Fred Burger, and Billy's dad!" All of them swam off the boat.

"I can't believe I lost that limbo contest to be with these freaks!" Grim complained hanging his head down in shame.

Next we have some kids from the town of Peach Creek give it up for: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Johnny and Plank!" All of the kids including Johnny carrying the piece of wood plank swam off the bus.

"Sorry, but this loser wanted to bring his wood." Eddy said agitated.

"We have some more folks from the mystical land of Ooo: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Ice King." Finn and Flame Princess were holding hands as they were swimming off.

"I don't know what dollars are but I hope we can have a cool adventure here!" Finn yelled out.

"Also from a normal park we have: Mordacai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscleman!" They all swam out of the boat.

"Aw yeah time to win us some money! Oooh!" Rigby and Mordacai yelled out in unison high fiving each other.

"Next we have another group of crime fighting youths: Aquaboy, Kidflash, Artemis, Red Tornado, Super Boy and… wait Robin again!" Dexter shouted out confused. All of the four came out of the bus saved for Robin.

"Hey where did our Robin go?" Kidflash asked looking for his friend.

"Here I am." Robin popped out of nowhere. He had slightly different clothes from the other Robin and had a different hairstyle.

"We also have some spy agents come on out Numbuhs 1 through 5 and Numbuh 362!" All of the kids in scuba diving gear swam out.

"With this prize we can use it to stop adult tyranny!" Numbuh 1 through 5 said.

"And now the returning cast mates from the show please welcome: Chris, Lightning, Cody, Owen, Heather, and Mal!" The 6 returning veterans swam off to the city.

"And I am Chris Mclaine and I ha-" Chris started to say but was cut off by Dexter.

"And finally last and certainly least we have sadly the Uncle Grandpa crew: Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, and a Tiger!" The deformed ugly contestants swam to the island.

"Good morning!" Uncle Grandpa said. Dexter sighed.

"It's late afternoon! You bozo get your time right!" Dexter yelled back. Uncle Grandpa's creepy smile didn't go away.

"Oh in that case Good Late Afternoon!" He cheered again.

"I hope those guys get voted out first." Chris whispered to Owen. Owens eyes looked onto Pizza Steve.

"Woah cool Pizza wonders how it tastes." Owen smiled hungrily.

"Okay guys now that you're all here let's go into the city I built." Dexter informed the contestants.

"Woah good city Dexter." Uncle Grandpa said looking at the city.

"Shut up!" Dexter screamed at the ugly grandfather.

"Oh… good sorry Dexter." Grandpa apologized. Soon Dexter pushed a button on the wall near the city and the gates opened. He motioned everyone to swim after him as they went inside. The contestants gasped as they saw the city was a giant air bubble. Swimming into it they found that there was no water in it and were now standing on grass.

"Yep, took a quite a while to build but I managed to calculate the right formula to create a giant air bubble for us to be in." Dexter smiled. "Inside here it's just like a regular camp ground but I've taken the liberty to add some of my own quirks to it which you all will discover later."

"Um excuse me." Double D said. "Where are we going to lodge ourselves during the duration of the competition?" Double D asked. Dexter grinned.

"Great question because that leads to our first challenge! All of the teams are going to have to build a cabin which they will have to stay in. You all have 30 minutes and best cabin wins so good lu-."

"Uh I'm done!" Uncle Grandpa yelled out to the host. Surprisingly he was. It looked like a giant sun with words GOOD MORNING written on it. Dexter was fuming.

"You can't use any magic in this!" Dexter yelled to the ugly grandpa.

"Oh…" Uncle Grandpa said disappointed. He suddenly used a magical beam from his finger tip to destroy the sun cabin.

"Now you all can use any of the resources in the city. Now Go!" Dexter yelled and all the contestants went to work.

Xxx

_Team Adventure Time_

"Okay guys let's make a great cabin!" Finn said to his teammates.

"Finn, I made some schematics for the cabin." Princess Bubblegum said showing everyone her schematics. Finn clasped his hands together.

"Alright guys let's get to work and make the best cabin ever!"

"You know Finn." Jake interrupted. "In these kinds of shows we should try to make an alliance with some other people." He motioned to the Regular Show people. "I think we should make one with them. They seem cool." Jake suggested but Finn shook his head.

"Nah, Jake we should do this ourselves." Finn dismissed. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever but Finn theres going to be a time in your life when you realize that you can't do everything by yourself. It's better to have people do it for you." Jake grumbled.

_Xxx_

"Hey Mordacai." Rigby said. Mordacai looked to his friend.

"What Rigby?" He asked. Rigby went more near Mordacai and started to whisper in his ear.

"We should make an alliance with those guys over there." Rigby said pointing to Finn and Jake. "With them on our side we can crush all of the other competition!" Modacai shook his head.

"No dude, we should do this legitimately. Besides Margret's watching and I don't want to do something to make her not like me." Mordacai answered. Rigby fumed.

"Aw come on dude! Just get over her already! Besides with our team I don't think we are going to last that long." He motioned to Muscle man and Pops who were arm wrestling and not doing what Benson was screaming them to do. But Mordacai shook his head again.

"No, no I mean it's not all about the money." That only led to Rigby fuming even more.

"Dude! It is all about the money!" Rigby said. "You know what whatever." Rigby said ending the argument.

_Xxx_

"Hey Ish I see some blue walking near us." Ash said pointing out the person to Ish.

"Hey guys!" Bloo said to the NFL Guardians. "I have an offer to you guys that you can't refuse!"

**A/N And now that seems like a good time to end. What is Bloo going to say to the NFL people? Find out next chapter**


End file.
